


Run Through the Tides

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beaches, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Wind was surprised, to say the least, when he learned that some of them had never seen even a grain of sand before in their lives.He couldn’t even imagine that, as he spent so many days on this very beach, running across the sand with Aryll.--Outset Island is a beautiful place, and a great place to have fun!
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Run Through the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the Gift Exchange, for the lovely Mae!  
> I really hope you enjoy!

The Great Sea crashed against Legend, who had jumped off a nearby cliff to splash Warriors. The cool lapping water was a welcomed sensation, contrasting the sun's harsh rays, but however, the Captain did not find the salty taste in his mouth pleasant. Legend chuckled as Warriors sputtered and spat. As the veteran’s face switched to a smirk, taunting and smug, the other man huffed and turned around, treading water. The gentle tide rocked him back and forth, calming him. 

Wind laughed from his place on the heated sand. Next to him was Sky, snoring softly. Just a bit of warmth and he would fall asleep. The unruly sand stuck to his wet feet and legs, and he paid it no mind. He glanced up the hill, towards their house, where Aryll was. She had left to find a swimsuit and her buckets. Even living in a place of sand and sea, she did not often take the time to enjoy it. 

Wind was surprised, to say the least, when he learned that some of them had never seen even a grain of sand before in their lives. 

He couldn’t even imagine that, as he spent so many days on this very beach, running across the sand with Aryll. It would burn their feet sometimes, when the days grew to unwavering temperturess. Grandma always scolded them for being reckless but it was out of love and concern. That never stopped the two of them. Years passed, but Grandma had always put their shoes in plain sight in hopes that, just once, they would use them. It had always been like that, for years. 

But it stopped after Wind came back from his first quest. Adorning the hero’s attire, right down to the boots. It was all too hot and heavy. He had trudged into the house, all quiet. Aryll asked him to play with her. He pushed her away, groans of tiredness and pain present. They hadn’t played together since. 

Those days were long gone, but the beach remained the same. The noises of the seagulls echoed throughout the island, creating a song, one without words. The trees danced to that song, carried by the gentle breeze. It was the wind that created the bars, holding the notes the gulls formed. The sun smiled at the song that rang across the beach, and the sand soaked up the rays. It glittered beautiful colors of tan and gold. The colors led down to the sea and its elegant waves. The waves were like rhythms, its cerulean blue form crashing melodically. There were no people, so aside from the trees that swayed to the music, the crabs on the ground were the audience. They snapped their claws like they were clapping to the wonderful sounds nature could make. 

Wind’s eyes followed a crab that was scurrying across the sand. The crabs of the Great Sea were a friendly bunch, but if someone got too close, they’d be gone in the blink of an eye. Unless you were Wild, who had just grabbed a blue and green one. In seconds, it had vaporized into his slate with ease.

Wind breathed in deep, taking in the salty breeze. It danced and played, swirling around like a child spinning in circles around him, before it scampered away to the sea. The sailor gazed at the horizon, and a small part of him yearned to be out on the open sea. A longing for the feeling of the wind against his face, traveling at uncanny speeds. The horizon, where the everlasting sea met the vast sky, was a breathtaking sight to behold. It beckoned adventure, discovery, and childlike wonder. 

His eyes drifted downward and saw Four. The small hero held a woven basket he had borrowed from Grandma, stacks of shells filling about a third of it. Four had been excited when Wind had mentioned that Outset had the prettiest shells in all the Great Sea. That might not have been true, but Wind trusted Aryll, even if she didn't have anything else to compare them to. 

A laugh bubbled up as the sailor remembered the time that he had brought home a shell from Windfall and asked his sister if she could tell the difference between the two. She couldn’t. 

Another splash woke Wind from his musings. Wild was now in the water, dressed in what he called his ‘Zora Armor’. Both Warriors and Legend sported angry looks which, after a glance at each other, made way for devilish ones. The color drained from Wild’s face as he raced away, his armor giving him an apparent boost of speed. 

Wind glanced back up at the hill where his house lay, impatient. He could have gone into the water, but Wind knew Aryll would get mad if she went without him. Granted, her version of “mad” wasn’t very threatening, but her disappointment would nag at his insides. 

The sailor didn’t know what was taking them so long. It could have been anywhere from having a snack to a long, enthusiastic conversation with Grandma and Time. The hero had wandered up to the house a while ago as he wasn’t too keen on all of the sand. 

_ Wait. _ An odd note struck in his chest, a sort of anxiety that came with a hero’s job. A quick mental tally of the others was all he needed to calm it down. 

_ Time, in our home. _

_ Legend, Warriors, and Wild, in the water. _

_ Sky, sleeping.  _

_ Four, collecting shells at the waterline. _

_ Twilight, near the houses to the right, playing with some of the kids. _

_ Hyrule— _

Wind leapt up and scanned over the island. He spotted the familiar hero halfway up the taller hill, behind his own house. The sailor ran over to the lonely traveler. Upon arrival, Wind titled his head curiously at Hyrule, who seemed to be doing nothing at all. 

“Are you okay?”

Hyrule’s head snapped up quickly, in alarm. He had been lost in thought. He sighed, heavily. 

“Yeah .  Water just brings bad memories.”

“Why?” 

It was blunt, but it still baffled Wind that some people didn’t even like the water. The cooling feeling when it touched skin after a long day of training. It was wonderful. He couldn’t imagine a life without that. 

“You’ve seen Zora, right? In my land, they pull you into the water if you get too close.” Hyrule looked at the dirt pathway, shuddering at just the thought of them. 

Wind, too, shuddered. From what he saw of other Zora, he wouldn’t have been surprised if that happened to anyone else. “I can promise that won’t happen here! We don’t even have Zoras!”

“You don’t?” The confusion in Hyrule’s face was clear. 

“No. I’m pretty sure they evolved into the Rito. And you’ve met a few. They are super nice, they wouldn’t do anything to you!” Wind gestured quickly, his hands hands fluttering like feathers, light and carefree. 

“You’re sure?”

“One hundred percent!” 

Wind pushed himself up from the ground and offered his hand towards the traveler. Hyrule grasped onto it, and let Wind help him up front he spot he had spent quite a few hours at. “So, would you be up to try something new?” 

Hyrule nodded in reply, causing Wind to grin. He pulled Hyrule along, running through the sand, until it became soft and damp. The sailor kicked off his sandals and let his feet sink into the wet sand. It was easily moldable, and with the slightest pressure, a footprint was made.

Hyrule followed his example and removed his shoes. The feeling of the sand against bare skin felt odd to him. Hyrule felt a pull and followed Wind, who was still guiding him. The water lapped against his toes as they got closer to the waterline. Hyrule winced, fully expecting to be dragged into the water, never to be seen again. The shock on his face was evident, however, when he realized that wasn’t the case. The sea moved about playfully, tickling his feet. The traveler couldn’t help but grin. The water was so different, right down to even the color. Instead of the clear blue of this Great Sea, Hyrule’s mucky water was a dark, deathly purple. 

Hyrule turned towards the young sailor. “Thanks.”

Wind pounced on Hyrule, wrapping his arms around the older boy. He was met with a startled response before receiving a pair of arms that wrapped around him. Hyrule ruffled through the sailor’s hair. Wind breathed in, smelling the traveler's scent. A scent of long-tread roads, pine trees, and honey. He smiled. 

The tide broke them apart. It seemed to dance at their heels, twisting and turning, yet it still flowed on its normal path, like steady breaths. 

Hyrule looked nervously at the sea beyond where they stood. It stretched for miles, extending forever into the distance. He felt Wind’s stare burning into his face, but when he looked, only a smile of encouragement displayed on the younger’s face. 

Hyrule took another step, getting used to the feeling.

“I’d roll up your trousers. In a few steps, they’ll be soaked,” Wind commented. Hyrule rolled them up and took another step.

Soon enough, the water had reached his knees. It felt otherworldly to him. The water wrapped around his legs, but it was different from the Zora, who grabbed with vicious claws and pulled with great strength. This was calming. 

The wind swept through his hair as he turned back to look at the shore. He looked at Wind, whose eyes were fixed on his home. 

The door of the house opened. He bolted, throwing the water off course as he took large steps. It soaked his clothes, but Wind couldn’t have been happier to see his sister. His feet met sand and large clumps of it began to stick, others flying to the sides, glittering under the beams of the sun. The sailor nearly collided with his sister before picking her up, spinning her in a circle. 

“Big Brother!” Aryll exclaimed, her bright smile competing with the sun. “Sorry it took so long. Me and Grandma couldn’t find the bag.”

“That’s okay! Let’s find a spot.” Wind gestured to the sand ahead of them. Aryll skipped her way to the main beach, dropping her bag where she always did, in the center.

Aryll took out a piece of parchment with a messy ink drawing on it. A drawing of a spectacular castle, just waiting to be made. Two devilish grins spread across their faces as they began.

The first part was the easiest, preparation. Wind grabbed a medium bucket, filling it with the water of the sea. The unruly water spilled over the sides as he carried it back. By the end of his journey, he only had half of the water in the bucket, the rest made a trail in the sand. Aryll sighed, unamused. 

Wind response was automatic. “Why don’t you try?” 

Aryll huffed, grabbing a bucket, and letting the tide fill it. She poured a little out, merging it with the rest of the sea. Then, she placed the bucket atop her head, carrying it slowly and surely. 

She placed the bucket onto the ground next to her brother’s, placing her hands on her hips in triumph. Wind rolled his eyes in response, causing Aryll to blow a raspberry at him.

The sailor glanced sideways, spotting a much better idea. 

“Wanna bury Sky?” Wind raised an eyebrow, his face sporting a mischievous grin.

Aryll grinned back, taking out her favorite shovel, one of a light blue, paint peeling off from years of use. “Hell yes!”

The two moved a bit closer to the sleeping hero. Aryll nudged Sky a few times with the end of her shovel to make sure he wasn’t awake. She got no response. His breathing stayed even, synced with the tide. 

Wind got to work, scooping up sand onto his shovel, some of the loose grains tumbling off the side. Heaps of sand fell onto the Skyloftain where Aryll held a bucket upside down. That method was much faster, and Wind followed suit. With surprising speed, Sky was covered from shoulders to toes. Wind and Aryll crouched down, their knees pushing against the sand. They began to compact it. Their shovels tapped the sand, and as if magic, the damp little grains fastened together like brick and mortar. 

Sky was stuck in place. At least, until someone dug him out. 

Aryll giggled at the sight before gasping in delight, and an idea had stuck. “Let’s decorate it!”

“How?”

Aryll pointed out where the tide and sand met. “With shells of course! Your friend, by the waterline, what’s his name?” 

The shortest of them was still collecting shells, and Wind smiled, raising his arm and calling, “Four!”

He turned and looked at the sailor, who motioned for him to come closer. Footprints sunk into the sand that was wet from the tides as Four walked over. The basket of seashells clinked as they banged together, moving around with the Hylian’s quick pace. 

“Yes?” 

“Could we have some of those? We want to decorate Sky.” Wind jabbed an elbow in the direction of him in all his sand covered glory. 

Four placed the brown basket down, smiling. “Of course! I was only going to keep a few.”

Aryll eagerly grabbed a handful and peered closely at them, running her fingers along the bumps and imperfections. Carefully, she tapped one into the molded sand. Wind handed her another and she examined it like before. Forty-seven times they repeated this process, until Sky had a neat outline of seashells lining his sand blanket. 

Aryll jumped up. “It looks much better now!” It did, the pops of colors made it look amazing. 

Wind was admiring his sister’s decorative skills when he felt a wet chill go down his back. He was suddenly soaked, head to toe, his clothes dripping, and the smell of sea water overwhelming him. A cackle confirmed the sailor’s suspicion and turned around with a look that could kill in his eyes. Aryll ran and Wind chased after her.

And once more, their feet would burn against the hot sand of the midday sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a pleasant read!


End file.
